First time for Everything
by Jyo-Chan
Summary: And it all happens in one night. Axel x Roxas. [For Soraslilangel]


And it all happens in one night. Axel x Roxas. (For Soraslilangel)

Yes, it's another AkuRoku…I'm obsessed with them, and I don't think that's healthy. Not at all…

This is for Jessie aka Soraslilangel who's having a really rough day. I hope you feel better and maybe have a laugh at it too!

* * *

It was infuriating, by more than just a little.

But now, so close to his nineteenth birthday, he has yet to experience his first kiss, his first time at sex, his first anything and everything, let alone a real relationship.

But that relationship bit goes without saying right?

All of his friends, who have all experienced the joys of relationships, kissing and sex, urged him to just go up to somebody and talk to them.

But it wasn't as easy as they said it was. Like how that saying goes, 'It's easier said than done'. More than once, the blond managed to get himself out of talking to somebody by suddenly turning away at the last second. It was a hilarious yet humiliating sight to see. His nerves got the better of him and he ran for cover faster than a man trying to run away after accidentally putting in 10 seconds instead of 1 minute on the timer for the bomb to blow up.

His friends were starting to think that he was either gay, or most likely asexual.

They laughed at his expense while he grumbled out his displeasure.

Sure, Roxas can be a bit difficult and a tad old fashioned, but he liked his personality and the way he was. There was absolutely no way to change him or the way he thought.

In any case, he liked to start off as friends first, build a nice relationship and maybe progress from there.

Although, whenever he tried to confess to the girl he liked, every time, she rejected him with saying, "I'm sorry, I only like you as a friend."

Oh the burn…

His heart has yet to heal from that last rejection from a pretty blonde girl.

But nowadays, nobody ever does that whole 'build a nice friendship' thing. They just jump straight into the boyfriend slash girlfriend or boyfriend slash boyfriend or girlfriend slash girlfriend relationship thing without even thinking.

'It's…not that great right?' Roxas tried to convince himself but to no avail.

It's not like he could just go up to somebody and say to them, "Hey, be mine." Or some crappy catch phrase like that.

But unfortunately, that was what he had to do. No thanks to his drunken friends who are high on alcohol and after a few spins of the empty vodka bottle, they dared him to go up to somebody and hit on them.

So, this is what he had to do.

Saunter up to some girl, or guy, whichever he preferred, and tell them three words exactly. Which is, "Hey, wanna date?" And he had to use his best flirting voice.

He didn't even know how to flirt, so he guessed he's better off winging it.

That would be the end of the dare. After he said those three words, he'd have to improvise from that point onwards.

It'll be fine if the person said no and shoved him off. At least that way, he wouldn't have to worry about dating with some total stranger and he would've fulfilled his dare. And kept some of his pride and dignity intact.

But if it was yes…Well…He'd rather not think about it if it was a yes. He sincerely hoped it was a no and prayed for it to be a rejection. A cold hearted rejection which might sting less than the ones he got.

He could take rejection. He's been rejected all his life by girls he's been crushing on.

His ears perked up at the familiar giggles which belonged to his drunken friends as he made his way towards the bar. His palms started to sweat from anxiety and the mild adrenalin rush. And finally, without really looking for paying attention to his surroundings, he tapped a random person on the shoulder. He had been far too busy trying to think of something else to say other than "Hey, wanna date?"

Somebody spoke to him, and they did not sound quite that happy, "Oi, I know my butt looks good and all, but if you've got something to say, say it to my face, got it memorized?"

He hadn't meant to stare at the butt, really, he hadn't, "Oh, yeah, sorry." He blushed in embarrassment and looked away, happy that the dark lighting of the bar covered up the majority of his flushed cheeks.

"So what? Got something to say or no?" the speaker finally turned his whole body and leaned back on the bar, using his elbows to support his top weight.

"…" shit, he really can't believe he was doing this. So, after he swallowed his nerves and took a deep breath, he looked up and lost himself in unruly green eyes. "Er…" and promptly really forgot what he wanted to say.

The red head quirked up an eyebrow and stared at the kid, "Yes…?" he didn't have to for kids. Even if they were cute, blue-eyed blonds.

Finally, he tore his eyes away, "Wanna date…?" he mumbled out and hoped the other didn't hear.

There, the dare is over, finished, finito! His friends never _did_ specify that the person had to hear it, just as long as he said it to somebody, anybody.

"Date?"

'Oh fuck.' The guy's hearing was a lot better than he had expected. He was sure that his quiet voice was lost to the loud music. "Yeah."

The red head shrugged, "Sure."

'Oh fuck…' there goes the plea for rejection. 'There is no God…'

"Great." He forced a smile and looked up at the red head.

"How old are you exactly? You don't look old enough to be in a bar." He smirked at the blond as he waved (without really looking back) for the bartender to come around his side.

"I'm almost nineteen." He hoped that his voice didn't give off waves of disappointment.

"Oh, at least you're not jail bait. Cute enough to be one though." He smirked and turned back to the bar. "Yo, get me a 'Sleep Over' for this cutie here." He nudged his head at the blond, pulled out a bill from his back pocket and slid it over the table.

"You don't have to-" the blond cut in before the order was filled out.

"I want to, besides, this is a date isn't it?" he looked over his shoulder and smirked.

This was already a date? Woah, hold on, that's a bit too fast for him to handle. He didn't even get his freaking name yet!

After hearing no more discussion on the topic, the bartender smirked, picked up the bill and started making the requested drink, "Coming right up."

Roxas couldn't remember the rest of the night after he had one Sleep Over, two martini drinks, a bottle of vodka and one shot of tequila and lime. Damn, that was strong stuff. But when he came around, he realized that his body was sort of sore and his head sort of hurt.

Not in a headache sort of way. It was more like a horrible pounding, thumping sort of way.

He grabbed a head of hair and groaned and tried to remember what he did last night.

There were his friends.

The bar.

A dare.

The red head with ferocious eyes of jade…

A drink or two.

A faint memory of soft lips against his own.

Kissing?

Roxas widened his blue eyes in shock, he definitely remembered kissing. He slowly lowered his hand back down to his sides and vaguely felt warmth.

Ok, so he's experienced his first kiss. Without memory of whether it was nice or not.

He felt a soft, warm caress of breath over his exposed skin and he turned his head to the side and was greeted with the serene face of the sleeping red head.

Hmm…Funny, he never noticed the tattoos until now.

He swallowed his nerves and turned his attention back to the ceiling that was not his own while trying to piece together the rest of his not-so forgotten night. He vaguely felt something on top of his stomach and his legs caught up in something but his mind was still too blurred to really know what it was.

Was dancing involved? Probably not, he was never the dancing sort of person.

But then again, he was never the sort of person to just go up to somebody and ask for a date. Neither was he the sort of person to get drunk and kiss somebody.

Ok, so there was no dancing, but what about after that?

They left the bar. Just the two of them.

A stumbling of steps over the stairs because they forgot about the elevator which they could've ridden up to the fourth floor. The fumbling of apartment keys and a sudden need to get rid of clothes.

He gripped the blanket and prayed that he didn't do what he actually thought he did. The soreness of his body was more pronounced now. He swallowed his nerves and slowly raised the thin cover sheet and looked down.

There was an arm on his stomach, and oh yup, they were both naked. He can finally rightfully assume that his legs were tangled up with the red head's.

Great…

Ok, so he's experienced his first time at sex. Again, without the memory of whether it was nice or not. Probably not, considering that his body was all sore and he's still got the major headache which was probably a hang over from the excessive amount of drinks he had last night.

He had absolutely no idea what compelled him to drink so much. Maybe because he wanted to forget his embarrassment and misery and ended up drinking along with the stranger of a red head who continued to buy drink after drink for him. Who he just noticed was very thin but had a nice tone of muscles.

And he was staring again. Although not at the butt this time around.

The bartender must have spiked his drink.

Oh…Haha, the 'Sleep Over.' Right… Oh the irony…

He lowered the bed sheet to cover himself up again, stared up at the lightly painted ceiling and summarized all the important events that happened.

His first kiss, his first time at sex, and possibly his first relationship, all in one night.

That was a bit much. Too much.

He really hoped this wasn't a one night stand. What would his poor grandmother think? (God bless her soul that she didn't live long enough to see her grandson go through this.)

How the hell did they go from first base to homerun in one night? That's freaking ridiculous. He really wanted to blame it on the drinks.

No, on second thought, his friends were completely at fault.

He sighed quietly and felt the red head stir beside him and the blond suddenly froze.

After a moment of silence, a voice spoke to him, "Hey…" he greeted softly and the blond felt his breath breeze over his shoulder onto his now flushed cheeks.

The blond finally turned his head and once again lost himself in those green eyes. "Hey…"

He smiled and spoke in a quiet tone, "I'm Axel by the way."

"I'm…Roxas."

He chuckled, "Ok Roxy, good morning." He greeted again and was out like a light.

"…Good…morning." He watched as the red head slept beside him, his face relaxed in a way that didn't really seem to fit the smirking guy he saw last night.

But at the same time, it seemed to fit just perfectly.

And well, at least he finally got a name out of him.

Maybe, jumping into a relationship wasn't so bad to begin with. But it's not something he'd do again in the foreseeable future.

Right now, he'd rather relax in the bed with the red head and fall right back to sleep. His headache suddenly gone and his body not as sore as before.

* * *

Um…that's not really qualified as smut right? Whatever the fuck that is. Haha…No seriously…what is it? 


End file.
